Pastillas de colores
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: No había punto alguno en sus mañanas, en las pequeñas obsesiones que empezaron a cobrar parte de su rutina diaria. Un bucle infinito de dolor en el que ambos se vieron envueltos, uno podía percibir la realidad, otro una versión distorsionada de la misma.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia son de mi propiedad, no planeo, no deseo y no debo hacer uso de ellos para fines ilícitos, los he tomado como mero entretenimiento.**

—Vamos María, come un poco —Imploraba su marido, se hincó para darle un plato con alimento a esa mujer que estaba sentada en el suelo, sin embargo ella lo ignoraba. Miraba a un punto específico de esa pequeña habitación, notando las esporas de polvo que pululaban y eran vistas por los rayos de sol que entraban por una pequeña rejilla. —Por favor... come algo.

María mordía sus labios, pequeñas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos y tenían un triste destino final en sus piernas, se abrazaba a sí misma, negaba con la cabeza rechazando lo que su esposo le brindaba. No tenía motivación en siquiera hablar, todas sus fuerzas las utilizaba en llorar, en lamentarse por la pérdida, en aceptar cada castigo por creer que fue tan estúpida al sellar el destino de sus hijos.

No quería vivir, no quería un mañana.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, se podía escuchar cómo inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca, las esporas entraban. No querían que la vieran de ese modo, por eso se limitaba a tapar su cara con ambas manos, a tallar sus ojos, creer que con sólo pasar alguna servilleta en ellos podía hacer que el color rojo en ellos desapareciera, que la notable palidez en su rostro tendría el mismo resultado.

Pero era inútil.

" _Tenemos que irnos"_

Una voz a la lejanía, era la hora en que sus caminos debían cortarse.

* * *

—Ellos me llaman, necesito encontrarlos... necesito... —Trató de salir por la puerta principal de la Mansión, sin embargo la mano en su hombro por parte de su cónyuge evitó dicha acción, no era de extrañarse, el peligro en esas calles donde sólo la muerte y la soledad reinaban no eran sitios fiables para la presencia de alguien como ella.

—María... nuestros hijos están... están en un lugar mejor. No salgas, no es seguro para ti —La acercó a su pecho, le rodeó con sus brazos y evitó cualquier forcejeo, no quería perderla a ella también.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Quieres que les pase algo con lo que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida? ¿Tanto los odias?

—Están muertos.

Con delicadeza la joven mujer apartó su cuerpo con el de su amado, puso sus manos en su pecho para alejarse. Pasó un minuto, quizás más. Dom no encontraba palabras correctas de todo su vocabulario para hacer de esa una situación menos incómoda. Destruyó su mundo.

Le dio una bofetada.

* * *

Otro día más sin comer, no le molestaba, no encontraba motivos para hacerlo sabiendo que no lo merecía. ¿Para qué alimentar a alguien que cometió un terrible error cuando bien, otras personas podían disfrutar de tener un plato en la mesa?. Dañaba su cuerpo, ya no quería llorar, tomaba la primer cosa con filo que tenía en su casa y la enterraba contra su piel, se sentía tan bien... de cómo la punta hacía de su carne su propiedad, de cómo la tensión era liberada de su cuerpo a través de una línea escarlata.

Así transcurrían sus días, no encontraba motivos suficientes para hacer algo, su mente la engañaba, algunas veces creía que esos preciosos infantes pronto llegarían a casa junto con su padre, correrían hasta sus brazos agradecidos de volverla a ver.

Era un cabrón.

* * *

Juraba que por accidente ensuciaba la casa en la que se encontraba, era un accidente cuando los platos de la estantería se caían y tenía que limpiarlo todo, era un accidente cuando dejaba las llaves del gas abiertas y apestaba el interior con ese aroma, era un accidente cuando manchaba la ropa de Dominic o la propia y tenía que pasar horas lavándola.

Juraba que era un accidente cuando... despertaba todos los días.

* * *

El medicamento ya no funcionaba, Marcus hablaba con Dom acerca de eso, pensaban que no eran necesarias tantas pastillas de colores, que su condición iba más allá de "adormecer ciertas partes del cerebro", María tenía algo que ni siquiera los médicos podían resolver. Era un caso perdido, por eso las constantes alucinaciones, las voces entre las paredes e incluso los "accidentes" eran producto de una mente dañada.

Dominic se negaba a creer que su esposa tenía los días contados, no sólo por su severa enfermedad, sino porque solía ser vista en el parque jugando sola a la pelota, algunas personas decían que lanzaba la pequeña esfera de plástico a una corta distancia y, cuando ésta caía, la volvía a recoger y la lanzaba a la nada. Cuando se acercaban a preguntarle que qué estaba haciendo, les respondía que jugaba con sus pequeños.

* * *

—¡Esto no está bien, María! ¡He dicho en bastantes ocasiones que no debes salir! ¿Es que quieres morir? —Discutía el Santiago, lo que su mujer hacía no era correcto, era muy peligroso. Ella no respondía, de hecho lo ignoraba como solía hacerlo, pues concentraba su vista en otras cosas o en otro lugar, eludiendo la realidad. —¡Mírame! Te digo esto porque te amo, ¿Crees que yo no lloro también cuando pienso en ellos? ¿Crees que salgo ahí fuera a matar por gusto propio? ¡Es porque lucho por un futuro!

Tenía otras cosas por hacer. Decidió abandonar la habitación y dejar a su marido hablando solo.

De hecho eso hacía Dominic.

Él no pudo aceptar que María se había ido.

Marcus en algunas ocasiones entraba a la habitación y le daba una bofetada, tenía que detenerlo, no quería que pasara por lo mismo que la difunta que compartió cuerpo y alma con su amigo. Dominic al ver la realidad se dio cuenta que ella no estaba ahí. María había muerto cuando él le disparó en esas minas, cuando su inerte cuerpo desprendía terribles aromas, cuando estaba muerta en vida y necesitaba que le dieran sentencia, ¿Quién mejor que su propio esposo?

Dominic siempre llevaba platos vacíos a las habitaciones, discutía solo, creía que la gente le decía cosas.

Ella observaba, sentía que el momento en el que estarían juntos otra vez iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

El sentimiento de que algo terrible por suceder también se hacía inminente.


End file.
